


Extinguish

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I made everything more serious, Near Death, Spoilers for Lightfall Pt. 1, Suna is not having a good time, because why not, descriptions of severe wounds, very vague spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Suna's fixed him before. It was nothing like this.[Suna will do anything for her little brother.]





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So. Suna had to patch Aki up at the end of Lightfall Part 1, and she mentioned almost losing him...
> 
> I cranked up the angst, and made things a bit more serious because why not.

Suna Light likes to think she’s a patient girl. Aki is her brother after all, and that gives her all the practice she needs. Still… as the hands of the clock move forward she finds herself itching to move.

Aki should be back by now. He should be coming through the door, goofy smile on his face as he greets her. He isn’t, and Suna _knows_.

The sun goes down and she sits in the darkness, listening to the

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_tock._ **

 

* * *

 

The front door flies open with a bang.

“ **S̝̤s͏̞̠͡ş͚̖̲͔͍͕͞͠s̷҉̬̖͟s͈͔͓͖s҉̺̳͈̱̗͙u̪̯͚͖̣̻̻ṵ̜̼u̲̠͈̤̞̼̥͔͢͜u̧̨̜̤̦̞u҉̴̝͕̥͖̫̮̠̗̜n̢͈̟̝̠̰͔̖͘a̸̘̻͝a̴͈͖͚a͖̝̳̥̭͡a̫̤̭.̣̼͢͡**  

She barely recognizes her name, distorted as the speech is. Rush growls beside her, tensed up and ready to spring on the intruder. Their steps are slow, shuffling, stumbling, metal dragging with a screech across polished wood. Suna grabs the bat she’s taken to keeping nearby, ready to fight. And then she sees them come around the corner, dim blue lights casting eerie shadows. Familiar shadows.

“... Aki?”

Rush sniffs the air, whines, presses against her legs. Aki takes another shuffle-stumble-screeching step forward

“Aki, if this is a joke, it isn’t funny!”

Her voice is cracking, trembling like her legs as her numb fingers drop the bat. This isn’t a prank. This is real.

“ **S̝̤s͏̞̠͡ş͚̖̲͔͍͕͞͠s̷҉̬̖͟s͈͔͓͖s҉̺̳͈̱̗͙u̪̯͚͖̣̻̻ṵ̜̼u̲̠͈̤̞̼̥͔͢͜u̧̨̜̤̦̞u҉̴̝͕̥͖̫̮̠̗̜n̢͈̟̝̠̰͔̖͘a̸̘̻͝a̴͈͖͚a͖̝̳̥̭͡a̫̤̭.̣̼͢͡ H̝̝̳͎̗̮͙̎̔̈̈ͯ̔̕e͊ͦͩ̾̎҉̤̬̰̭l̸̥̫̱̝͇̠̅̃̽p̴̧̳̦͍̻͉̟͑̀.̡͇͕̻͕̪͔͇̜͋͒ͩͥ̎͘͜** “

Rush howls, and Suna absentmindedly thinks, _oh, it’s a good thing Dad’s lab is soundproofed_ , before she finds herself at Aki’s side, slipping his arm over her shoulders. She pointedly ignores the warm liquid she feels soaking into her shirt, guiding him to her room. This is fine. She’s fixed him before and she can fix him again. She places him down on her bed, leaves him for a second to turn on the lights, turns back around and finds black spots dancing in her vision at the sight.

Huge chunks of Aki’s armor are _gone_ , leaving several large gashes on his forearms and a huge chunk taken out of his right side. Each one leaks lubricant and the fuel his core produces in time with it’s pulse. All over his body lines are torn, circuits exposed, skin peeled back to reveal the protoform. Only one of his eyes is functional, the other cracked and dark with fluid. Damaged joints screech in protest as he lays back and straightens out.

She can’t fix this. She’s buffed out scratches and doctored small nicks, but this is--this is--this is--

“Suna!”

Mega Mini stands on her brother’s chest, beckoning her over. She goes, pulling her tool chest with her as she passes it. She’ll deal with the impending breakdown later. Her little brother needs her.

“Mini, what happened?”

Her tone brooks no argument, and for once Mini gets straight to the point.

“We went to fight that weird robot dude. Boss lost. Don’t expect any answers from him, he’s checked out _bad_. I had to pilot his body here.”

Suna would love to say that she’s surprised, but she isn’t. All that she can muster up right now is a heavy sigh as she opens her toolkit and reads the damage reports Mini sends to her tablet.

“Let’s get started Mini. I’ll fix what I can out here, you make sure to get the internal damage patched up.”

He nods, makes his way back up to Aki’s head, and disappears. Suna picks up her tools and begins to work. A second later, Aki’s eyes slip shut. It makes everything a little bit easier and a little bit harder at the same time.

Hours pass by in seconds as she works, her focus solely on her brother’s repairs. The faint ticking of the clock never stops, but this time it is accompanied by the scraping of metal tools, the clicking of claws outside her door as Rush keeps watch, and the low, echoing curses of Mini as he makes his way through Aki’s internal systems.

 

* * *

 

It happens at the stroke of Midnight. She’s soldering another minor lubricant line back together, thankful that she was able to fix the major fuel lines and stop most of the leaks, when the flickering catches her eye. Mini’s cursing starts back up again, but this time it’s _loud_. Loud and panicked.

“--swear on my motherboard--can’t do this--”

Aki’s breathing stops. Suna knows that if she put her ear to his chest, the synthesized heartbeat wouldn’t be playing. Her brother’s body is shutting down nonessential systems, the ones that make him look and feel human. She’s not worried about that. She figures it’s a false alarm and keeps working until--

His lights go out.

“ **Suna, get Rush!** ”

Mini comes flying out of Aki’s head not a second after he shouts, a look of panic on his robotic features that Suna has _never_ seen before. She drops her tools and runs for the door, Rush barrelling in the second she opens it.

“Mini, what’s wrong?”

There’s a pit of dread in her stomach, growing bigger by the second as she gets no answers. Mini is throwing back a latch on the chest of Aki’s armor, tearing through the shirt underneath to get to a panel that only Dr. Light has ever had to open. Her heart stops as the little mechanic slides it back to reveal her brother’s core.

The blue glow is flickering, dimming, _dying_. Aki is dying.

“Not on my watch he ain’t. Get me the transfer cables. Rush, I’m going to need access to your core.”

 _Oh,_ she thinks, _I must have said that out loud._ Her hands grasp the transfer cables, but it’s like they aren’t hers. She’s watching herself attach one end to Rush’s core, Mini attaching the other to Aki’s. She’s watching as she triggers a pulse in Rush’s core, red leading to blue that becomes purple for a brief moment before dimming a little more. She’s watching it happen again and again and again until it sticks. Until purple turns to blue that flickers, but grows steady once more. She’s not entirely sure why Mini sounds like he’s underwater, but her body follows whatever he said, detaching the cables.

“--una. Suna!”

She feels so light as she leads an exhausted Rush to the kitchen, letting him have his fill of food.

“Suna!”

She’s back in her room after what seems like a second. Wasn’t she just in the kitchen?

“ **SUNA!** ”

She blinks, her hands are her own once more, and she picks up her tools again.

“Sorry Mini, I spaced out for a bit. Let’s finish up.”

The sun is barely peeking out over the horizon when she can finally put her tools down. Her work isn’t perfect, she’s not a trauma specialist, but it will be enough until Aki has enough energy for his self repair systems.

Suna is covered in dried fuel and lubricant, hands spotted with burns from frantic soldering, eyes bloodshot with exhaustion, and she doesn’t care. Aki will live, and right now that is all that matters. She sprawls out on the floor, barely able to get her head onto the nearest pile of fabric before she falls into darkness. Mini laughs fondly somewhere near her.

“Get some sleep kid. You deserve it.”


	2. Wake

Suna wakes once more to an explosion rocking the house. Mini sits next to Aki, likely monitoring him, and he gives her a short nod before motioning towards the door. She knows what that means.

_Go. Meet your father out there. Make sure he thinks everything is normal._

She obeys.

“Dad?”

Silence. She knows he won’t be stumbling out of his lab for a few minutes, so she takes the time to run to the bathroom and get the most obvious stains off of her skin. The cool water soothes her still rattled nerves and has the added bonus of helping her look more alert.

“Suna? Aki? Are you two up yet?”

Ah. There he is.

“I’m up Dad! I’ll be out in a minute.”

She keeps that promise, smoothing her hair down as best she can before she jogs to the kitchen. Her dad is there, covered in soot and still looking quite bewildered.

“Good morning Suna. Is Aki still in bed?”

The look she gives him says it all.

“He’s _not_ a morning ‘bot.”

He laughs, long and loud and deep like he always does, and Suna lets the sound wash over her. For a moment she can believe that this is a normal morning. That Aki really is sleeping in, unharmed and content to stay in bed until she drags him out of it. That she’s not lying to her own father. That her little brother didn’t almost die in the early hours of the morning. That everything is the way it used to be.

“Don’t I know it. Will you two be alright for the day? I have a meeting at work that I can’t miss, so I’ll have to leave in a few hours.”

Suna plasters on a smile and nods her head.

“We’ll be fine. I’m going to work on the Suna-Copter with Aki today, so if you could try not to disturb us that would be great.”

She doesn’t ask for this often, and it’s even rarer that she wants to work with her brother when it comes to her precious invention, so Suna knows that he’ll leave her alone for the day.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to steer clear. We don’t want a repeat from last time…”

He winces, rubbing his head right where the copter had hit him.

“Thanks Dad! I’ll see you tonight!”

He chuckles, pouring out a cup of coffee and heading back for his lab without another word, leaving her alone with herself once more. She grabs some snacks for herself, all the metal she can possibly carry for Aki and Mega Mini, and heads back to keep watch over her brother once more.

 

* * *

 

The first thing out of Mini’s mouth when she comes through the door is:

“His self-repair systems have kicked in.”

The second thing is:

“We’re gonna need a _lot_ of metal when he wakes up.”

She holds up the box she brought in for inspection.

“It’ll be a good start.”

She decides not to question it, simply nodding and setting it down. Dragging her chair over from her desk, Suna settles in at Aki’s side. Mini sits by his head. They watch and wait in silence that is only broken by the

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_tock._ **

Her father leaves. The sun crawls across the sky. The stars begin to peek from behind the clouds. Suna watches and waits, watches and waits, and finally allows herself to cry.

Aki’s lights flicker on, dousing a dark room in bright blue, and he shoots up, gasping out a faint

“No!”

before wincing. Suna lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding all this time, wiping the tears from her eyes. Aki is alive, and right now that’s all that matters to her. That, and the words currently escaping her mouth.

“You idiot! I told you not to face him without a strategy! I almost lost you!”

His face falls, another wince as he shifts in place.

“I’m sorry Suna. You were right, I should have listened to you.”

The words are sincere, like they always are, and she feels more tears gather in her eyes at the sound of his voice. Something she had thought she would never hear again. So she pulls him into a gentle hug and holds him for as long as she can.

“It’s okay. You’re here, you’re alive, and that’s all that matters.”

And it really is. Of course, she can’t keep him here in this moment forever, as Mini decides to remind her.

“I hate to break up this touching display, but you gotta eat something _now_ Chief. You’ve got a lot of armor to regenerate and not a lot of time before Dr. Light gets home.”

Aki laughs, mumbles something she doesn’t catch, and starts in immediately after she hands him the box. He and Mini trade banter as they eat, and Suna takes the time to clean up some of the mess strewn around her room. She stops to chime in more and more frequently until she finds herself pressed shoulder to shoulder with her brother, laughing at Mini’s jokes.

They’re here. They’re safe. They’re going to be just fine. There may be some bumps in the road to recovery, but she’ll deal with them.

Suna can fix this.

And a faint sound, faded into the background, marches on.

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tick..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_tock._ **


End file.
